Eros en Psyche
by Marisa DiLuca
Summary: Psyche is de pleegdochter van een koning en zo beeldschoon dat niemand haar ten huwelijk durft te vragen. Haar halfbroer Eros, die haar nog nooit ontmoet heeft, moet een geschikte kandidaat met een pijl treffen... en natuurlijk gaat er iets mis.


**Eros en Psyche**

"Wat is er, moeder?  
Eros stopte even met het slijpen van zijn pijlen en keek Aphrodite nieuwsgierig aan. Ze liep al urenlang in kleine cirkels rond. Een normaal mens zou dit slechts een paar minuten volhouden, maar goden hadden nu eenmaal meer tijd dan gewone stervelingen.  
"Psyche," zei ze kortaf.  
"Mijn halfzus?"  
"Ja, die. Ze kan geen man krijgen."  
Eros keek geamuseerd. "De godin van de liefde heeft een dochter die geen man kan krijgen?"  
"Lach niet, ze is niet lelijk! Integendeel... Ze is zo mooi, dat niemand om haar hand dúrft te vragen. Ik wil dat mijn dochter trouwt en gelukkig wordt."  
Eros fronste. "Is ze echt zo mooi?"  
"Beeldschoon."  
"En u heeft echt alleen maar het beste met haar voor? U wilt dit niet omdat de mensen haar meer vereren dan u?"  
"Hoe kom je daar nu bij!"  
"Ik hoor ook wel eens wat."  
"Doe niet zo gek."  
Het was even stil.  
"Eros?"  
Hij kende die toon, de vragende blik en dat lieve glimlachje maar al te goed. Hij was op zijn hoede.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Het zou natuurlijk geweldig zijn als jij iets voor je zusje zou willen doen, toch? Stel je voor, dat Psyche via het orakel een boodschap doorkrijgt... En die boodschap luidt: 'ga naar de hoge rotsen, daar zal een man op je wachten. Een man die om je hand zal vragen.' Jij bent dan bij de rotsen en schiet een pijl naar een geschikte kandidaat, die Psyche ten huwelijk zal vragen. Wat denk je?"  
Het was geen vraag, maar een eis. Eros knikte zwijgend en grijnsde toen.  
"Ik mag dus mijn eigen schoonbroer uitkiezen?"  
"Eros..." Aphrodite keek hem dreigend aan, "geen geintjes!"  
"Ik zal het proberen."

Enkele dagen later stond Eros klaar bij de hoge rotsen. Hij liet zijn ogen over het landschap glijden, op zoek naar een geschikte kandidaat. Zijn blik bleef hangen bij een rijke jongeman, die liep over de straten van het dorp, dat aan de voet van de rotsen lag. Hij was wel geschikt, besloot Eros.  
Nadenkend streek hij door zijn haar. Hij wist dat Psyche er over enkele seconden zou zijn, met een zekerheid die alleen alwetende goden hebben. Maar hoe alwetend hij ook was, hij had zijn halfzus, dochter van Aphrodite en Adonis, nog nooit ontmoet. Hoe zou ze eruit zien?  
Hij hoorde haar voetstappen achter zich en zorgde ervoor dat hij onzichtbaar voor het gewone mensenoog was, voordat hij zich omdraaide. Zijn hand ging al naar achteren, om een pijl te pakken, en benieuwd keek hij naar de gestalte die zojuist was verschenen.  
Zijn adem stokte in zijn keel toen hij Psyche's prachtige schoonheid zag. Compleet versuft lette hij niet meer op zijn hand en hij voelde iets prikken in zijn vinger. Verschrikt staarde hij naar zijn wijsvinger. De pijl had hem slechts kort geraakt, maar langer dan dat was ook niet nodig geweest. Hij keek naar Psyche, die naar de afgrond liep.  
Ik ben verliefd, besefte Eros. Ik heb me aan mijn eigen pijl bezeerd en ben verliefd geworden. Wat nu? Moeder mag hier nooit achter komen...   
Met wonderbaarlijke snelheid begon zich een plannetje te vormen in Eros' goddelijke hersenpan. Hij riep de Westenwind erbij, die hem vragend aankeek.  
"Wat is er?"  
"Til haar op en breng haar naar het paleis, dat ik aan zal wijzen."  
"Welk paleis?"  
"Dat ik aan zal wijzen, dat zeg ik toch?"  
"Goed," en de Westenwind zoog zijn longen al vol met lucht.  
"Wacht," Eros hief zijn hand op, "laat haar er niks van merken."  
De Westenwind knikte en ademde toen krachtig uit.

Psyche tuurde de afgrond in. Ze voelde opeens een sterke windvlaag, terwijl het een windstille dag was. De wind tilde haar op, ze gilde en alles werd zwart voor haar ogen.  
Ze wist niet hoe lang het had geduurd, maar na een tijdje werd ze weer wakker. Ze knipperde met haar ogen. Het vertrek waar ze in lag was bijna donker. Door de ramen kwam een mysterieuze schemering en ze ging rechtop zitten.  
"Hallo?" vroeg ze met een bibberende stem.  
"Hallo," zei een kalme stem. "Gaat het een beetje?"  
Psyche schoot bang overeind, maar de toon van de stem stelde haar ook een beetje gerust. In iets wat op een deuropening leek, zag ze de vage contouren van een lange man. Zijn stem klonk jong en energiek.  
"Wie ben je?" vroeg ze achterdochtig, "en wat is dit? Waar ben ik? Heb je me ontvoerd? Ben jij die man waar het Orakel het over had?"  
"Rustig maar, niet zoveel vragen," zei hij grinnikend. "Ik kan je niet zeggen wie ik ben, het is maar goed dat het donker is. Je bent in een paleis, een erg mooi paleis trouwens. Nee, ik heb je niet ontvoerd. Of misschien wel, het hangt er vanaf hoe je het bekijkt. Vind je dat erg?"  
Hij klonk sympathiek en Psyche glimlachte ongemakkelijk. De situatie was allesbehalve normaal, maar er was iets bijzonders met hem. Hij leek wel iets uit te stralen, iets groots, iets geweldigs. Haar adem stokte.  
"Bent u een god?"  
Even was het stil, toen lachte hij.  
"Nu is het opeens 'u'? Alsjeblieft, Psyche, niet zo nederig."  
Hij kwam dichterbij en Psyche bleef roerloos zitten op het grote bed.  
"Hoe heet je?" vroeg ze.  
"Mag ik hier zitten?" vroeg hij, alsof hij haar vraag niet gehoord had.  
"Goed," zei ze verbaasd. Haar angst was nu helemaal weg. Ze was veilig, dat wist ze.  
"Je bent veilig hier," zei de jongeman, op hetzelfde moment. Psyche knikte.  
"Dat weet ik," zei ze zacht, "kan het licht nu aan?"  
"Ben je bang? Bang voor mij?"  
"Nee, volgens mij niet."  
"Dat hoeft ook niet," fluisterde hij en hij draaide met zijn hand haar gezicht naar hem toe. Hij kuste haar lippen en duwde Psyche voorzichtig naar achteren op bed. Ze voelde zijn gewicht bovenop haar en ging met haar hand door zijn haren. Toen zoende ze hem terug.

Vele nachten verstreken en Psyche en de geheimzinnige jonge god 'beminden' elkaar iedere avond, zoals de Grieken dat met een mooi woord noemden. De jongeman bleef tot de ochtend aanbrak, maakte nog een laatste grap en verdween zodra de eerste zonnestraal door de ramen scheen. Overdag wandelde Psyche door de lange gangen van het paleis en vermaakte zich in de binnentuinen of met het spinnen van mooie kleden. Ze raakte bevriend met de nimfen uit het woud, dat om het kasteel lag, en werd vertrouwd met de bosdieren.  
Iedere nacht vroeg ze weer aan haar minnaar wie hij was, maar hij ontweek telkens weer haar vraag door over iets anders te beginnen, een tegenvraag te stellen of door haar simpelweg te zoenen. Waar hij overigens bijzonder goed in was, vond Psyche.  
Ze miste haar familie, maar was nog steeds gelukkig. Alleen... wie was hij nou? Die vraag bleef maar rondspoken in haar hoofd.

Wat was dat? Een regendruppel? Eros werd verbaasd wakker en keek opzij. Ook al vulde duisternis de ruime kamer, hij kon scherp zien in het donker. Hij zag Psyche geschrokken overeind zitten, met een olielamp in haar hand. Olie, dat had hij gevoeld, dat was er op zijn gezicht gedruppeld, besefte hij.  
"Heb je die lamp aangedaan?" vroeg hij dreigend, hoewel hij het antwoord al wist.  
"Eros..." begon Psyche.  
"Ik heb toch gezegd dat ik geen lampen aan wilde!" riep hij uit.  
"Wat wil je dan? Voor de rest van mijn leven iedere avond terugkomen, de nacht met mij doorbrengen en dan 's ochtends weer weggaan?"  
"Ik..." Eros wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen.  
"Ik wilde je gezicht zien, Eros," zei Psyche op smekende toen, "alsjeblieft, begrijp het dan! Ik ben verliefd op je geworden, op je leuke verhalen, je grappen en... ja, je bent een geweldige minnaar!" ze bloosde terwijl ze dit zei en Eros grijnsde onwillekeurig.  
"Lieve Eros, snap je me?"  
De grijns verdween van zijn gezicht en hij stond op uit bed.  
"Laat maar, Psyche."  
"Kom op!"  
"Je had nooit stiekem die lamp aan mogen steken!" zei hij woedend. "Ik liet de Westenwind je hier naartoe brengen, hier, waar moeder er nooit achter zou komen. Aphrodite, onze moeder en godin van de liefde. Ze zei nog tegen me: geen geintjes!"  
"Maar wat...?" begon Psyche.  
"Ik prikte me aan mijn eigen pijl," zei Eros wrevelig. Het was even stil en toen giechelde Psyche. Eros keek haar aan en draaide zich toen om.  
"Eros, het spijt me, het is gewoon... Eros!"  
Hij liep door.

"Almachtige Aphrodite, ik bid tot u. Ik ben verliefd geworden op uw zoon en heb hem gekwetst. Ik heb zijn vertrouwen beschaamd en ben daarna gaan lachen. Alstublieft, ik vraag om uw hulp."  
Psyche keek smekend naar de hemel, maar zag niets bijzonders. Zuchtend stond ze op.  
"Dus je wilt Eros terug?" vroeg een vrouwenstem. Psyche draaide zich snel om en zag haar moeder, die ze nog nooit ontmoet had. Ze wist niet of ze eerbiedig moest knielen, omdat het een godin was, of dat ze kon blijven staan, omdat het haar moeder was. Ze koos ervoor om te buigen.  
"Ja, als dat zou kunnen," zei Psyche ademloos, "ik houd van hem!"  
De woorden stierven weg in een ijzige stilte. Aphrodite keek Psyche aan. Ze zag haar dochter, een buitengewoon knap meisje met lang krullend haar en een mooi gezicht. Ze wist zeker dat Eros Psyche allang vergeven had. Moest ze die twee dan zomaar herenigen?  
Nee, besloot ze. Niet zonder slag of stoot. Eros zei dat hij geen gekkigheid zou uithalen en Psyche had zich laten aanbidden door het hele volk, terwijl Aphrodite aanbeden had moeten worden.  
"Drie opdrachten."  
"Wat zegt u?" vroeg Psyche.   
"Drie opdrachten zul je moeten vervullen, voordat Eros en jij weer een kans zullen krijgen," zei Aphrodite ijzig.  
"Dank u, wat moet ik doen?"  
"Zorg er als eerste voor dat deze hoop zaden en graankorrels uitgezocht is."  
Psyche keek in de richting van Aphrodite's wijzende vinger. Een metershoge hoop van kleine korreltjes was verschenen en Psyche slikte moeizaam.  
"Natuurlijk."  
"Ik kom terug als het je gelukt is. Denk erom, soort bij soort!" en met deze woorden verdween Aphrodite. Psyche liep hulpeloos naar de berg toe.  
"Wat moet ik nu?" jammerde ze, "dit gaat eeuwen duren!"  
Het leek erop dat ze daar gelijk in zou krijgen, want een uur had ze pas twee kleine stapeltjes. Opeens zag ze een brede stroom mieren en vlug stapte ze opzij. Ze gingen naar de hoop toe.  
"Nee, nee, toe nou! Niet aankomen!" riep Psyche uit, maar ze stopte met roepen toen ze in de gaten kreeg dat de mieren de korrels aan het sorteren waren, in een rap tempo. In een mum van tijd waren er twee hopen: graankorrels en zaden. Psyche klapte verrukt in haar handen en keek omhoog.  
_Eros_, dacht ze. Maar waarom?  
"Goed... goed..." zei een stem achter haar. Ze hoefde zich niet om te draaien om te weten van wie die stem afkomstig was.  
"Bent u tevreden?" vroeg Psyche aan Aphrodite.  
"De tweede opdracht," zei Aphrodite nukkig, alsof ze de vraag niet gehoord had. Familietrekje.  
"Geef me de vlokken uit hun vacht. Ze zijn kwaadaardig." En weg was Aphrodite. Psyche knipperde met haar ogen.  
"Wiens vacht?"  
Een luid gemekker klonk en Psyche zag een kudde schapen. Hun vacht was van goud en hun ogen hadden een agressieve blik. Psyche probeerde hen te naderen, maar dat mislukte. Hopeloos zat ze op een steen bij het water. Wat nu? Ze was weliswaar de dochter van een godin, maar nog steeds een stervelinge. Ze kon deze opdracht nooit voltooien.  
Het riet ritselde en boog om. Psyche keek verbouwereerd naar de onnatuurlijk gebogen stelen.  
"Wat...?"  
Toen zag ze het: het riet wees in de richting van de struiken, waar de schapen langs waren gelopen. De vlokken waren aan de struiken blijven hangen. Psyche sprong op en pakte snel de vlokken.  
"Gelukt!" riep ze. _Eros_, dacht ze weer.  
"Zo zo," zei Aphrodite. Ze was weer verschenen en keek Psyche achterdochtig aan.  
"Hier zijn de vlokken."  
Aphrodite nam ze aan.  
"Goed. Schep als laatste water uit een waterval van de Styx."  
"De Styx?" herhaalde Psyche verbijsterd en Aphrodite knikte. Ze zette een kruikje op de grond en verdween weer. Psyche staarde naar het kruikje. De Styx, dacht ze. Grote goden, dat is de rivier van de onderwereld, die bewaakt wordt door kwade demonen. Dit kunnen de mieren en het riet niet voor mij oplossen.  
Ze hoorde geklapper van vleugels en zag een grote adelaar op haar afkomen. Gillend sprong ze opzij, maar de adelaar had het op het kruikje gemunt. Hij tilde het op met zijn poten en vloog ermee weg.  
"Nee!" riep Psyche, "Zo kan ik nooit..." Ze zweeg. Vertrouw de adelaar, net zoals je de mieren en het riet moest vertrouwen, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Ze wachtte en na een tijdje kwam de adelaar weer terug. Hij zette het kruikje terug op de grond en vloog weer weg. Psyche keek erin – het kruikje was gevuld met water, ongetwijfeld van de Styx.  
"Bedankt," fluisterde ze.  
_Eros. Waarom?  
_

"Dus wat vraag je mij nu precies?" vroeg Zeus fronsend. "Ik moet een meisje gunstig stemmen tegenover Aphrodite?"  
"Niet zomaar een meisje!" antwoordde Eros, "Psyche. Ze is... geweldig. Mooi, beeldschoon en alleen met haar kan ik echt goed praten. Ik ben verliefd op haar en die ene stomme ruzie... ik reageerde veel te fel. En nu is onze moeder nog steeds boos op mij, jaloers op Psyche. Wat moet ik doen?"  
Hij begroef zijn hoofd in zijn handen en Zeus keek vertederd op hem neer.  
"Jongen, kom," zei hij. "Wat zou je ervan zeggen als Psyche het eeuwige leven zou krijgen?"  
"Meent u dat?"  
"Anders zou ik het niet zeggen."

Aphrodite stond zwijgend tegenover Psyche. Dit kan ze onmogelijk zelf gedaan hebben, dacht ze. Ze kan nooit mijn opdrachten alle drie voltooid hebben, helemaal in haar eentje. Dat is onmogelijk voor stervelingen.  
"Alstublieft," en Psyche gaf haar het kruikje water.  
"Dit kan niet," zei Aphrodite.  
"Toch wel," zei een stem. Aphrodite en Psyche keken allebei op en Psyche slaakte een kreet.  
"Eros!"  
Hij keek haar aan, met zijn prachtige bruine ogen. Zijn donkere haar viel over zijn voorhoofd en hij grijnsde voorzichtig.  
"Het spijt me, lieve Psyche. Ik wilde niet zo boos worden."  
"En ik wilde je niet het gevoel geven dat... dat ik niet te vertrouwen ben, of dat ik je verraden had."  
"Dat heb je ook niet. Kun je me vergeven?" Eros pakte haar hand en trok haar naar hem toe.  
"En jij mij?" vroeg Psyche met een stralende glimlach. Eros boog zich grijnzend naar voren, vergetend dat zijn moeder en Zeus toekeken, en hij kuste Psyche. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en ze legde haar handen op zijn schouders.  
"Ehem," zei Zeus. De twee geliefden gingen vlug uit elkaar.  
"Het spijt ons," mompelde Eros beschaamd en Psyche bloosde diep.  
"Psyche, zou je deze godennectar willen drinken?" vroeg Zeus, "of niet?" Hij had een kleine kan in zijn handen.  
"Denk er goed over na," zei Eros zacht, "maar weet dat ik er altijd voor je zal zijn en een goede echtgenoot zal wezen."  
"Graag," zei Psyche toen tegen Zeus en ze pakte de kan beet.  
"Wacht even!" riep Aphrodite uit, "ik-"  
"Lieve Aphrodite, gun hen hun liefde," zei Zeus, "en wees niet bang voor Psyche, wees juist trots op haar. Vrees niet, jouw macht is onaantastbaar. Wees niet jaloers."  
Aphrodite keek naar de kan en knikte toen.  
"Goed dan."  
"Dank u," zei Psyche en ze keken elkaar aan. "Moeder."  
Ze sloot haar ogen en dronk toen de nectar. Het was de meest heerlijke drank die ze ooit had geproefd – goddelijk. Ze deed haar ogen open en Zeus en Aphrodite waren verdwenen. Eros keek haar aan en streek haar donkere haarlok achter haar oor.  
"Welkom," zei hij zacht.

**Fini.**


End file.
